Love And Other Misunderstandings
by joviaddicted
Summary: You fall in love at an early age. You marry. You grow up. Your life changes. What if the life of the person you love changes too - only in a different direction? Can you find a way to fix things, or will everything just fall apart?
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey there! *chipper me waves at you* thanks for stopping by! This is my very first attempt at writing a fanfic. As you may have already guessed: I'M A NERVOUS WRECK! It took me several times to write that sentence, my hands are shaking like leaves. Thank god you can't see me - how very embarrassing *facepalm*.

This is a rather old plot bunny of mine, the result of a sleepless night, filled with giggles and my darling celebcristien. I'm a shirker, which is why it took me this long to get it out - hey but better late than never, right?

Anyways, before I'm starting to ramble (which I already do), I want to thank my lovely sister, because that's what you are to me love, Noreia. If it weren't for you, I would have never had the balls to publish this on here. I also want to thank Lady M and Celebcristien... for always being there and letting me rant - which I do quite a lot.

My biggest thanks goes to my Beta-Reader Vicky one of the lovliest people I've ever had the fortune to meet. You rock my socks off on a daily basis and I dont know where I would be without you!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight! (as if I'd need a reminder... my bank account says it all) I just own my fantasies, this story and a pair of Team Edward knickers - I bet Steph would love to have them :))) but I'm a greedy bitch!

Without further ado: Please read and review! Please be kind! *runs off hiding*

This is dedicated to my big sister, love you lots bb!

Monday. 6 Am.

As always, Edward was the first to be woken up by the sound of the alarm going off on his bedside table. He turned towards the annoying sound and switched it off quickly so as not to wake his wife lying next to him. She was still breathing evenly and unaware of the first few rays of daylight coming in through the blinds and marbelling her beautiful face.

Edward stretched and yawned, rubbing the residue of sleep out of his blazing green eyes, before running his long, well-manicured fingers through his untidy bronze locks. He blinked several times, getting used to the light that now filled the room. Once truly awake he started to think about the day that lay ahead of him, what he had to do, who he had to call. It only took him a couple of minutes to go from sound asleep to work mode.

He definitely could be called a morning person. He had never been one to sleep in – not even on a Sunday – and not getting a lot of sleep on a daily basis wasn't a problem for him at all. He always went to bed late, courtesy of having a demanding job and being an overachiever. He loved his job, mind you, so he never complained about the immense workload that kept him from getting as much sleep as people usually got and needed. He didn't need more than six hours sleep, tops, to be able to work and function properly.

The lovely brunette next to him was a totally different story. He and Bella had been married for four years and together for three before that. After so many years together you knew mostly everything there is about the other person and he had learned that she, in comparison to him, was NOT a morning person at all. He had to learn that the hard way, and he made sure not to forget it ever since.

Bella always needed a cup of coffee first thing in the morning. Coffee came even before a proper 'Good morning'. It took one cup for her to be able to open both her beautiful hazel eyes at the same time and form a coherent sentence. It took a second cup before she would be able to walk without stumbling over everything in her way, or out of her way for that matter.

Her morning related clumsiness could, of course, be blamed on only one person. Edward. Because really, that carpet in the hallway had never been there in the first place, so he must have put it there intentionally to trip her up. Of course he did. The likelihood of those accusations being true was beyond Edward but he was used to it and went with them. Day in, day out. He was sure she knew that she was being a bit overdramatic, but it was all Bella.

The second cup served another purpose as well. Bella tended to swear like a trooper whilst she was still in her sleep induced stupor. Which would be a fucking understatement so to speak. So no, she definitely was no morning person, but we all have our little quirks, right?

Edward turned onto his side fully to watch Bella sleep.

This was his most favorite time of the day, not because she would for once be quiet, but because these shared moments were rare. She worked as a nurse at the same hospital his aunt worked at. Working double shifts and such did nothing to ensure a lot of alone time, and certainly no "staring at you while you sleep soundly" time.

Ever since he had started to work more hours, she had done the same, understandably though. If he could spend so much time at work, trying his very best to work his way up the ranks and be promoted to the position of Art Director before turning 30, which was just about half a year from now, so could she. Bella didn't like being alone at home when he was gone all day. It made her feel lonely; and loneliness was something Bella couldn't deal with very well.

Reaching forward he carefully tucked a strand of wayward hair out of her face, getting a better look at her pale features.

She certainly was beautiful, just like she had been all those years ago when they first met. Bella was only 18 back then, barely an adult. Her features had grown more mature, her haircut was more stylish, slightly shorter than it was 8 years ago, but it was still the same deep chestnut brown. Her eyebrows were shaped to perfection, a stark conrast to the bushy ones she had as a teen! Her slightly pink lips were perfectly kissable, and taking the small frown on her forehead into consideration she must be dreaming. Either that or she inwardly knew it was nearly time to wake up.

Edward smiled fondly, caressing her cheek softly, relishing in the last few minutes of utter, peaceful silence.

Here goes nothing, he thought to himself. Time to wake the lamb and be confronted with her usual lion demeanour in the early morning hours.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" he cooed at her softly, knowing full well how she reacted to harsher wakening techniques.

Bella grumbled something under her breath that suspiciously sounded like "Fuck off!", before turning her head away from him, ignoring the tender wake-up call.

Edward tried to stiffle his laughter as not to infuriate her impressive morning-persona any further.

He tried again, kissing the top of her head and calling her name. He had more success this time and was rewarded with her turning towards the offending noise and opening one eye, blinking at him. „Five more minutes." she pleaded with him already closing her eye again, fully asleep again in a matter of seconds. He smiled knowingly at her before setting the alarm once again, giving her ten more minutes of blissful unawareness, because he knew five would never suffice and he'd just have to wake her up all over again.

Edward placed the alarm on his bedside table again, so she'd have to get up to shut it off – he wasn't taking any chances – and kissed her once more before leaving the comfortable bed and heading into the kitchen.

Like every day he made a pot of coffee and went over to the cabinet where his cereals were in, taking out the box and preparing some for himself, pouring some milk atop them, before sitting down on the breakfast table, which just offered enough space for two people. He knowingly placed the pot of fleshly brewed coffee on the table as well.

The kitchen itself was painted in a pale yellow, giving the room a warm glow. Two windows gave it a lot of light and it was open and welcoming. The counters and furniture were plain white but with little knicknacks such as a flower vase on one windowsill, an ipod docking station on the other one. It looked well lived-in and comfortable. Bella had taken a liking to all things with dots and spots, which resulted in lots of spotty pottery with their purpose clearly written all over them. Most of their crockery was blue with white dots. If anyone would be able to find an addition for their kitchen with dots, it was sure to be Bella.

Aside from the L-shaped work surface, there was a small breakfast table in the kitchen, where Edward was currently sitting at. They rarely bothered to sit down at the table for six people, situated in their living room.

Bella made sure they had plants. Not many of them, but just a few in every room, except the bedroom and bathroom of course. She had tried explaining to Edward that flowers and greenery made a room more beautiful and were a necessity, but he just didn't see it.

Exactly ten minutes after he had left the bedroom, a not very lady-like "Fuck!" could be heard, coming - well guessed - from the room Bella still resided in.

Edward snickered to himself when a minute later a sleepy Bella made her entrance. Truth be told, Bella was quite a sight in the morning, hair all over the place, grumbling incoherent words and such.

Any person who wasn't accustomed to the said look would be shocked, at the very least. Running screaming for the hills was another possibility, not that he would ever tell her that of course. He was, thank the heavens, used to that sight and grinned at the vision of her stumbling form.

She made her way across the room to the chair across from him.

As predicted she hit her foot on the leg of the chair, cursing for all it was worth.

"Oh for fuck sake! Shit, that hurts!" she shouted plunging into the chair gracelessly. Without saying another word Edward got up and placed a huge mug filled with steaming hot liquid in front of her, before taking his seat once again. He took her injured foot into his hands and rubbed it soothingly.

Once the caffeine had kicked in, she looked up at him smiling faintly. "Thanks baby, you're too good to be true, what have I ever done to deserve you?" Edward leaned over the table and gave her a peck on the lips, stroking her hair tenderly.

"I love you, silly. It's as easy as that. Plus, lots of people would pay a pretty penny to see you in the morning." His mischievous laughter was answered by a very mature acting Bella, sticking her tongue out at him.

He mock glared at her, secretly finding her adorable, which of course she knew rather well. Having being married for a number of years and having been a couple even longer does that to you.

"When does your flight depart?" Bella asked, slowly sipping her second cup of coffee which she'd just poured herself.

"I have to get going in about 15 minutes, check in starts at 8:40 am. I'll be back on Friday in time for the dinner at your parents' house, I'll meet you there, okay?" Bella nodded in agreement.

"What's your working schedule like for the next couple of days?" Edward asked her, the usual question on a Monday morning.

With both of them being so very dedicated to their jobs and working a lot, it was necessary to have a head start and talk about their respective scedules. If they didn't do that, they might end up not seeing each other at all apart from the occasional 'Hi' or 'Bye' as one of them came home and the other one left for work.

"Well, I today I work a double shift, I'm off on Tuesday night and Wednesday afternoon, other than that work, work, work. The usual." Bella said.

"You wont have any time to miss me then, will you?" Edward mock pouted, pretending to be offended.

"Let's wait and see, you're not gone yet, and I'll be pretty busy with work, so..." Bella replied teasingly, enjoying their morning banter.

Edward shook his head, smiling at his wife's joke

."Well if that's the case I might just stay in Arizona a little longer and enjoy the sun."

"Don't you dare even think about doing that. Oh and by the way, please call me once you've checked into the hotel." she said.

Edward promised to do so before getting up and rinsing his bowl, because not everyone could live on coffee alone like his wife did, and putting it beside the sink to dry.

He went over to Bella, pulling her to stand and hugging her tightly. Departing got easier, well not easier but at least they got used to it, what with Edward having been on business related trips quite often in the last year.

He picked up his case and made his way out of the flat, followed by Bella's yells of 'Goodbye' and 'drive safely'.

He got into his BMW 320 and headed down the road. Oh how he loved his car, sleek black, shiny... some might even call it vintage seeing as how it was a 94' Coupé.

Turning up the radio slightly, he sang along with the song currently played, watching the traffic and silently congratulating himself on his perfect timing.

It was 7:15 and luckily for him, he didn't get caught up in rush hour traffic.

When his phone rang he chanced a quick look onto the screen only to see that it was Bella calling him. He pressed the answering button and greeted her.

"Miss me already?" He drawled.

"Yes baby, I do, in fact I miss you terribly even. Come home, there is a huge monster in the kitchen!"

"Bella, I hardly believe a tiny spider can be considered a monster. It's more afraid of you than you are of it." He chuckled at his wife's antics.

"Oh what do you know? You haven't even seen it. It's looking at me menacingly, I swear it wants to pounce on me with it's ugly legs... No just kidding. Edward I forgot to ask you something. Could you please pick out a wine for the dinner on Friday? Lord knows my choice of a dessert wine to go with the Filet Mignon didn't go down well last week."

That comment caused Edward to burst out into laughter. He still remembered Charlie's genuine but rather unsuccessful effort to mask the shock at his daughters poor knowledge when it came to wine.

They chatted some more whilst Edward drove into the underground parking lot of the Western Bellevue, effectively ending the call due to the bad reception.

He found his usual parking space, turned off the engine and got out of the car, hitting the lock button on his remote key while he walked towards the elevator leading to the ground floor, his small luggage in hand. He went past the front desk where the receptionist, a lovely blond woman in her mid 20's he guessed, smiled at him in recognition as he caught her eye.

Edward went straight over to the main elevator and got in, pressing the button for the 4th floor. In a matter of seconds he was on the designated floor and took the last few meters until he stood in front of the door to room 502.

Before lifting his had to knock on the dark hard wood door he gave himself a quck once over and took a deep breath. The door swung open within a heartbeat, revealing a tall man, one might have to take a closer look who was taller, him or Edward.

The man was leaning in the door frame casually, wearing low slung faded jeans, the lack of a shirt revealing a lean, muscular upper body.

His intense blue eyes sought out Edward's.

"You're late." was all he said before stepping forward - barefoot - getting a hold of Edward's tie and pulling him into the room roughly, kicking the door shut with a bang.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1: Disasters

**A/N Uhm... hi? yes kinda late. Sorry. Awefully sorry even. It took me ages to sit down and start with this, not really knowing what to write. On a positive note: I can't wait to write the next one! **

**I'd like to say that this is a slash fic. There will be a bit of *caughs* okay a bit more m/m sex. If you feel like I mislead you: I'm truly sorry. I would do about everything to give my readers a WTF moment. To all of you who're no pissed: sorry, to those of you who now have a wicked gleem in there eyes: let the mind-fuckery begin! **

**Thanks to kitties1 who cleaned up my mess, where would I be without you?**

**Thanks to my Celebcristien whom I love to pieces and who is writing on a fab story on her own, which I can't wait to read. Your truly gifted honey!**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed, I can't even begin to tell you how much every review, story and author's alert means to me. I'm writing two stories at a time. Fab idea right? This, plus the fact that life's been kind of a cold-hearted bitch lately, are to be blamed for the late update. Oh and pls don't hesitate to blame me. Guilty as charged. **

**This story as well as my other one now have a banner thanks to the lovely noreia, you rock sweets. Check it out! She's done a truly remarkable job. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all. She always does. Jealous much? Nope. Not at fucking all. I do own several things as well, none of which the mighty Meyer would be interested in though. **

**If you're under 18: read the books and not this fic. **

**Without further ado:**

**Disasters**

6 months prior.

On Monday morning Edward was awoken by his cell phone ringing harshly on his bedside table. He groaned, trying to pry his eyes open enough to glance at the alarm clock placed to his right.

5:28am.

Who the fuck would call him this early, half an hour before he usually got up?

Bella was already at work, having started at 4am. Maybe it was her? Had something happened?

He blindly reached for his phone, his eyes still not fully cooperating, and groggily checked the display to see who the early caller was.

Carlisle.

Edward's forehead wrinkled in confusion, wondering what his uncle could want or need from him at this time of the day.

'_Well, only one way to find out,_' he thought to himself before pressing the answering button and greeting his uncle with mock exuberance, a smile tugging on the corners of his lips. "Good morning boss!" he said, knowing full well how much his uncle detested being called that.

Carlisle Cullen was 45 and the owner of Cullen Advertising, a rather small but successful business in the heart of Seattle. Edward had started working for him as his assistant the day after graduation when Carlisle was still working for another company.

About three years ago Carlisle had approached Edward with the idea of opening up his own business and had asked Edward if he were interested in working for him. Edward had accepted in a heartbeat and had never regretted his decision. He was doing a great job. Well. According to his uncle at least, who made sure to tell him that every chance he got and since his uncle had mentioned that he could use a partner, in no uncertain terms referring to the best person for said job to Edward, he thought he must be doing something right.

"Edward! I'm sorry for the early call but I'm afraid I need you to come here as soon as possible. I got some highly disturbing news today and we need to tend to the situation immediately." his uncle's voice nearly cracking with nerves. There was no trace of humour in Carlisle's voice, no reaction to Edward's joke, which usually never failed to get a rise out of him.

"What happened?" Edward asked, sitting up in bed, all signs of sleepiness gone at the anxious voice coming through the speaker.

"There has been an accident. The photographer we hired is at the hospital as we speak. You need to come here. Emergency meeting as soon as you all arrive. I already called Jake! Fuck this is a disaster Edward, hurry up!" Carlisle nearly shouted into the phone.

"Oh fuck. Yes I'll be right there. Shit. Laters!" and with that Edward hung up, staring dumbfounded at the screen, trying to figure out what the fuck had just happened.

He threw his phone on the empty half of the bed beside him before running his fingers through his messy locks.

They had scheduled a shooting for one of their clients today. Not just any client but a big fish.

Edward didn't think any further and swung his legs out of bed and practically ran into the en suite bathroom, stripped off his clothes and jumped into the shower, washing himself at break-neck speed. Once he had finished, he got out, nearly slipping on the wet tiles, and dried himself quickly before going back into the bedroom, opening the massive wardrobe he shared with Bella.

He took the first suit he could find and dressed as quickly as possible, trying not to waste precious minutes he didn't have to begin with.

Normally he would have shaved but this was an emergency and he was pressed for time, his mind going into automatic mode. His uncle rarely swore, the word 'Fuck' was basically non-existent in his vocabulary and it just underlined the severity of it all.

Once fully dressed, Edward tried to locate his suitcase, but of course, like all laws of nature, when time is short, most things don't work as expected. He ran around agitated, looking everywhere, and sure enough it was sitting on the table where he had left it the night before. He took a second to open it and make sure he had everything he needed with him.

Normally he got up at 6 o'clock in the morning and had about two hours until he had to leave. Plenty of time to make sure he looked impeccable and had everything necessary, before heading into the kitchen for breakfast.

Edward was a creature of habit, always following a certain pattern. One might accuse him of suffering from OCD, but it worked for him.

Not today though.

The exception proves the rule.

At the age of 29 he had quite a lot to show for his short life. An outsider, a person who didn't know him at all, might think that the only reason he was working for Cullen Advertising was because his uncle was the owner.

Nepotism at its very best.

The truth was, Edward had studied hard to graduate at the top of his year and worked even harder to earn his place in his uncle's company. He'd worked long, hard hours and landed the company quite a few prestigious clients.

Unfortunately being so very intent on his career was having a downside as well. He and Bella had next to no time for each other, but once he achieved his goal of becoming partner that would change. Or so he thought. He might be young, but he was on his way to make himself a name in the industry. There was no one who was more self-critical than he was, always aspiring to be the very best and pleasing the client.

By the looks of it pleasing their latest client would be a very difficult job, but Edward tried not to dwell on that and collected all this things in a hurry.

'_Maybe the situation isn't all that severe, maybe Carlisle is just exaggerating._' he thought to himself, already knowing that might only be wishful thinking.

"Where is my god forsaken phone?" he shouted out loud, grabbing a fist full of his hair and tugging hard, agitation causing his heart to beat erratically.

He rushed around the room, trying to find it before finally spotting it in a mess of duvet. He grabbed it quickly and shoved it into his pocket, before turning around once more, scanning the room to make sure he had everything he needed.

That would just be perfect. Him arriving at work and realizing he left something vital at home, when there was an emergency that needed to be dealt with.

Edward risked a glance at his watch before swearing some more and heading out off the bedroom. He quickly put on his shoes before walking out of the flat with quick strides, slamming the door shut behind him. 

Edward cast a nervous glance at the clock on the dashboard.

6:15am.

Fuck.

Of course it had to be this way. When you are in a rush, traffic slows you down. Self-fulfilling prophesy much? Carlisle had called once more, anxious for Edward to arrive, because of course: everyone but him was already at the firm.

All in all it took him 30 minutes to get to work. On any other day it would have been 15 minutes, but of course the mightily gods of traffic had to interfere and make him late.

'_Fuck me running, what's going to happen next? Can this day get any worse?_' Edward thought, wincing in the next second, hoping by God he hadn't jinxed it.

As luck would have it, it could. No parking space available. Not as far as he could see anyway.

Edward hit the steering wheel in frustration, willing someone to make space for him. What were all the cars doing there? Shouldn't they already be on the street, in a parking garage, or wherever?

His eyes kept darting back and forth between the street and the clock, startling when his phone rang again. He awkwardly pulled it out of his pocket, not the easiest task while driving, and picked up.

"Edward? Where the fuck are you? Don't tell me you got into a traffic jam, did you?" Carlisle asked annoyed.

Edward took a deep breath before answering. "Next best thing, can't find a parking space." he said, not happy at having to aggravate his uncle's mood any further.

"Try and hurry up, please Edward." Carlisle said, nearly begging, before hanging up.

After driving twice more around the block, he finally found a parking space and locked his car once he had his suitcase in hand.

Edward entered the building and the tension was palpable right away. He walked passed the huge oak front desk where Alice, Carlisle's personal assistant was waiting for him, fumbling with her hands nervously.

Alice was young, only 24 years old and her tiny frame might have suggested a meek personality, but the whirlwind that was Alice was far from meek. She had moved to Seattle only a year ago and had proved to be a valuable addition to the company. Reliable, dedicated, diligent, always being a step before Carlisle, anticipating her boss' every need beforehand.

In short: Alice was the perfect PA and they couldn't imagine to work without her.

"Hey Edward, thank god you are finally here. It's been a madhouse! Carlisle is beside himself with worry and the client... oh god the client. Carlisle's been trying to get a hold of him for about an hour now but didn't succeed so far!" the tiny person next to him rambled on and on, seemingly without coming up for air whilst following him to the small conference room, her heels clicking on the dark hardwood floor.

When he stepped into the room he found everyone already sitting on the round table, Alice taking her seat next to Carlisle, who was seated at the head of the table.

The small conference room offered a table to seat up to six people, dark furnishings a stark contrast to the creamy white walls, which were adorned with the work of local artists. Two huge windows let in lots of light and were framed by lemony green curtains. A flip chart was placed in the corner and via remote control a white screen would unroll itself automatically at the right wall, the beamer neatly hidden in a cupboard.

Usually this room was used for small meetings. In this case it was perfect for the group of them, discussing the unexpected, disastrous events.

"Edward, sit down please, we've been waiting for you!" Carlisle said as a way of greeting, beckoning him to take the seat on his right, next to Jake. Once seated he took in his uncle's distressed face, taking notice of the stubble covering his face.

'_So no shaving for him either it seems._' Edward thought, taking the usually absent stubble for what it was: a sign of utter hectic.

"What happened? I am sure I didn't even get half of what you've been saying. All I remember is you shouting something about an accident into my ear and telling me to come as soon as possible."

Edward looked at Carlisle questioningly, anxiously waiting for an answer.

Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair exasperated, Edward had most probably picked that nervous habit up from him.

"I got a call from the local hospital at 5 o'clock in the morning. Apparently our photographer for today's shooting was involved in an accident. He was on his way to Seattle when a car crashed into his, effectively trapping him in his car. They had to cut him out, he has a concussion amongst a few other small injuries. Long story cut short: he won't be able to make it today and since we waited until the very last second to do this shooting we now have no goddamn photographer and our client is expecting to see the results come tomorrow. We've already booked the room at the hotel where we wanted to do the shooting, the models are booked and now we don't have someone to do the job. So unless we find another photographer within the next eight hours we are fucked, royally fucked!"

Everyone looked at the head of the company in shock. Carlisle was the image of a calm, collected person at all times. When he had a presentation he was cool and collected, but with a fire behind his every word, selling his product to the client. Jokingly Edward and Jake once had said he would be able to sell a vacuum cleaner to people with no electric power supply, should he ever decide to switch jobs that is.

Carlisle was fucking brilliant. He was born for this kind of job, most clients took an instant liking to him and thanks to the whole team they would bring it far, but if they managed to fuck this up … Edward didn't want to think about it.

They sat together, brain storming, trying to come up with ideas on what to do now, whom to call. After about half an hour they split up, everyone with their own task with the ultimate goal of finding a photographer and calming down the client. If they would be able to get a hold on him.

The next time Edward looked at the watch it was already 10:30am and still he had had no luck. The shooting was supposed to start in four hours and still he had no one to do the job. Every single photographer he called in the city was either too busy, not responding or telling him that they'd love to work with them but that they wouldn't be able to be there in time. One had actually started laughing and Edward hung up on him.

"Shit! What am I supposed to do?" Edward asked himself aloud, shouting in his frustration. If they screwed this up it would cause them more than just a bad reputation. They'd have to pay a hefty sum for not following the contract and delivering on time.

"No luck yet I guess?" Alice stood in the doorframe, looking at him sympathetically. He should have closed the door, as not to assault the others with his exclamations of frustration.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked, mock humour lacing his bitter tone.

Alice shrugged before walking up to the office table he was currently sitting at and placed a steaming mug of coffee in front of him.

"Oh, I think the swearing tipped me off. Plus there are similar sounds coming from Carlisle and Jake's offices. If there is anything I can do, please tell me! I've been on the phone all day myself, talking with the manager of the hotel. To add up to everything that's already going wrong we won't be able to get the room we need apart from today. Sorry."

Edward huffed in annoyance. So much for jinxing what little luck he had.

"Did Carlisle get through to Mr Denali? God knows I don't envy him for the task of having to call him." Edward asked, already afraid of the answer. He didn't know what answer he wanted to hear more.

"I'm afraid not. According to his secretary, stupid bitch she is, he won't be able to call back until tomorrow. Something about him being out of office for a meeting himself. If this woman looks as much like the bitch she sounds like I'm glad I don't have to talk to her in person. Condescending to no end she was."

Edward looked up at Alice, her fairy like features contorted with displeasure and stress.

He was startled by his phone ringing, looking at it with a mixture of hope and contempt. Alice picked up for him, sensing his current mood.

He heard her answering the phone as she usually did, professional to a 'T'. When she started to smile and hand the speaker over to him he looked at her puzzled.

"Bella." she mouthed smiling.

Edward picked the phone from her, sighing into the phone.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" he asked her, wondering why she called him at work. "Is something wrong baby?"

"I was just calling to ask whether our lunch date still stands. What's going on? You sound awful!" she exclaimed, concern lacing her tone.

"Damn, I forgot about it. I'm so very sorry Bella, but there's been an emergency at work and I wont be able to make it. Fuck I am so very sorry. I forgot to call you." Could anything else go wrong today? Edward thought to himself, feeling despair welling up inside him.

"Now that sounds bad baby. What happened? Is there anything I can do to help you?" Bella asked, clearly feeling for him.

The next ten minutes were spent with Edward retelling his wake-up call, the emergency meeting, the accident and the possible consequences if they failed, which at this point was about as fucking likely as Naomi Campbell keeping her temper in check.

"Shit Edward. I better leave you to it. I keep my fingers crossed for all of you and if there are any news please call me. Should there be anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask!" his wife said before hanging up, leaving Edward where he left off before Alice walked into his office with the heavenly liquid.

He took a sip and went back to work, thankful for Alice's thoughtfulness. He was in dire need of some caffeine.

Once Bella had hung up the phone she called her mother Renee to ask her if she would mind going out for lunch with her. Of course Bella's mother wondered about the impromptu invitation but who was she to complain? She didn't see Bella enough as it is, although they didn't live far from each other.

Their respective working schedules tended to get a life on their own and the thought of spending a spontaneous lunch date with her only daughter made her almost giddy with anticipation.

Renee, who had studied Art, and her husband Charlie owned an art gallery in Seattle. Basically Renee ran the place all on her own, what with Charlie not really knowing the difference between a Monet and a Salvador Dali, but there was a part of the gallery separated from the rest where they would show the works of local artists or display exhibitions. Charlie loved that part took pleasure in talking to the artists.

She spent the next half hour filing the new pieces she had gotten in yesterday afternoon before packing up and getting ready to meet Bella at the a small café not many streets away from them.

When Renee arrived at Vicky's, Bella had already secured them a booth in the otherwise packed, cosy little café. They embraced and kissed, glad for the opportunity to catch up and took off their jackets.

Within five minutes the owner Vicky, a slightly weird woman who constantly seemed to mutter to herself, but was very lovely and welcoming, came to their table taking their orders.

Once Vicky had hurried off, chatting to herself as usual, Renee and Bella spent their time catching up.

"Not that I'm complaining sweetheart, but how comes you busy little bee have time for your old mother?" Renee asked, her green eyes twinkling with mischief as usual.

"Well, if it makes you happy, you were not my first choice." Bella told her mother teasingly, ducking in time to avoid the slight shove coming her way.

Renee chuckled at her daughter's antics, she had missed their bantering something fierce.

"Daughter dear, if I wanted to be told off I would have went for lunch with my mother-in-law!"

That comment caused Bella to throw her head back and several customers looked her way incredulous when a not very lady-like laugh escaped her.

"Edward and I had lunch plans today, but when I called him around 11am to fix our date, he was in pieces. Apparently there has been an accident and their photographer won't make it in time to the shooting they have been planning on for ages. Now everyone is beside themselves with worry because we're not talking about any client but the biggest fish they've managed to land this year. If they fail, which by god I hope they do not, it would be a disaster according to Edward." Bella finished, making movements with her hands to enhance the meaning of her words.

Renee gaped at her, "God that sounds awful, what are they going to do?"

Bella shrugged helplessly, not knowing what to say. "I really don't know. Edward said they were trying their best to contact every single photographer in Seattle and practically begging them to jump in. When we last talked he sounded pretty devastated because, understandably, none of them would do it at such short notice. I really don't know how to help him." Bella let her head fall into her hands, huffing in annoyance, not liking the idea of being useless.

Renee became silent and a thoughtful expression adorned her still youthful face.

When her mother didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, Bella lifted her head and looked at her, waiting for an answer, anything. Bella wanted to ask her what she was thinking for she could clearly see the wheels turning behind her mother's eyes, but when she opened her mouth her mother silenced her by holding up her hand, shaking her head.

Frowning, Bella waited for her mother to sort her thoughts out patiently.

"I might have an idea, but I need to check before I say anything more, give me a minute, will you? I need to make a call." Renee said, before standing up, talking her cell phone with her as she left the café bustling with noise.

Bella blandly stared after her mother, touching the rim of her water glass with her finger, waiting for whatever her mother had to say to explain herself and share whatever she was up to.

About ten minutes later a broadly smiling Renee walked up to Bella, before sitting down, immediately calling for Vicky to get the bill.

"For god sake mother, would you please tell me what you're grinning about? I'm loosing my nerves here." Bella told her mother annoyed.

"Why so impatient sweetie," her mother said clearly enjoying herself, "I just talked to a friend of mine. We've just launched an exhibition of his works at the gallery. You see he's a photographer and very talented. I just called him and he said he would do the job." Renee finished, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

Bella just gaped at her astounded, before fumbling around her purse for her phone, dialling Edward's number in record time.

He picked up at the third ring.

"Edward have you already found a photographer?" she asked, anxiously awaiting his reply.

"Well hello to you too Bella. Not as of yet. I think we're screwed, fucking screwed. Why? What's up?" Edward asked, picking up on the nervous timbre of her voice.

Instead of answering Bella handed the phone over to her mother, following the conversation over her mother's facial expressions.

"Hey Edward-darling, Bella just told me about your shit day. I might have a solution at hand. This friend of mine, Jasper Whitlock, he's photographer, very talented and as it happens, he'd do it." Renee finished holding her phone away from her ear to keep her eardrums intact.

I'm a sap. I love reviews. Just saying...

xxxclumsy


End file.
